


maricakes.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crushes, FELINETTE BUT BROS. ONLY bros in this fic., Friendship, Fun, Gabriel's trying, Humour ( I tried ), Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, The Episode Felix didn't happen in this. i retconned his origin sue me, actually don't i'm very poor, he's not a completely bad parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Felix Graham was cousin, a.k.a, bane of his existence. But Father had said they were family, so he was going to try to accommodate his brat of a cousin as well as he could, to the best of his ability. Things could not possibly be that bad, and everything would be fine. Until Adrien found out that Felix Graham, his cousin, bane of his existence was also childhood friends with one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.He hated it here.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Felix Graham & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	maricakes.

**Author's Note:**

> i made him just felix graham because 'Felix Graham de Vanily' is from the show, and i wanted a stark diffrence to explain that these characters are NOT the same except in being adrien's maternal cousin. i don't like show's felix and so he doesn't exist in this universe; only this felix. felix _graham_. 
> 
> anyways here, this is dumb but i just had to get it off my chest and outta my wips "folder". remember this is in the 'half baked' series. i haven't FULLY thought it out, save for some ideas.

Adrien was having a good morning. His father had shown up to breakfast and he was buzzing in his seat as he tried to catch him up on everything going on within his life. His father was clearly in a good mood, and hell if he didn’t make use of it. 

“...And anyway, that’s when Marinette started laughing and snorted milk through her nose,” he finished. “She flushed so red, it was adorable.”

“Adorable that she had milk coming out her nose?” his father asked, lips twitching with amusement. 

Adrien felt his face flaming. “I mean… Yeah.”

Gabriel continued to look amused and Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if-

“I take it everything’s going well with your friends, then?”

“Mhm,” he nodded enthusiastically, thrilled that his father didn’t have a look of disdain on his face. 

“And your grades…? They’re not slipping are they?”

“I’m sure you already know the answer to that, Father.”

The words, laced with snark, were out before he could stop himself; he knew his father received weekly reports. 

With a raised eyebrow, he responded with a curt nod. “Yes, of course. I’m happy you’ve been able to keep this up, Adrien…”

“Thank you.”

“...Because I’ll need you to take some time to show your cousin around.”

Adrien stared. “Felix?”

“Adrien, do you know of any other cousin?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

His father sighed. “I know you both do not exactly get along, but Amelie and Felix are visiting us.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because we’re family. And since George’s passing, things have been… Difficult, for them. As you know, your aunt is a photographer and will be joining you on a couple of your shoots.”

That was at least one good news. Aunt Amelie was fun to be around and protective of Adrien. She was also not afraid to fight his father. In fact, Adrien would find himself gloating when she took his father to task. So it won't be all bad, he decided. There was, he thought, at least that one bright light to be found in this chaotic abyss of darkness, named Felix, that his father had thrust him into.

“Okay.”

“Good. They’ll be arriving this afternoon. Felix will see you at lunch.”

 _Wonderful_. 

Adrien was, needless to say, not looking forward to lunch.

He was right not to.

To be fair, Felix has always been the bane of Adrien’s existence, even before this visit.

Felix, along with being an unfortunate year older than him, was pompous, bratty, obnoxious with his stupid British accent, an annoying know-it-all, patronizing, condescending and was also - it turns out - a childhood friend of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 _“Mama took me to the bakery that one time you and Chloé were being particularly standoffish and we hit it off instantly! I mean, we were going to take you along, but your father insisted on you eating healthy and all that crap. What with you being a Model boy,”_ Felix had said, face infuriatingly smug when he had joined Adrien and the others for lunch at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, strutting about like he _owned_ the place. “ _And now you’re classmates. Funny how things work out, huh?”_

Yeah. 

_Hilarious._

_Exceptionally_ funny. 

Where was the applause for this exceptionally comedic sequence of events?

They were the greatest of friends too apparently, given how tactile and affectionate Felix was being. _Felix. Affectionate._

_Pah!_

Oh, and he called her ‘Maricakes’.

Which was a clever name if he was being honest, what with her parents owning a bakery, her always smelling like vanilla cake and - 

He hated it. 

Stupid Felix. 

He pouted petulantly, arms crossed as Felix threw an arm Marinette’s shoulder as they talked and she laughed uproaoriously.

Apparently Felix was _funny_ too. ( _Felix_ ! _Since when_!! )

His pout grew more pronounced. 

“You okay there, Sunshine?” 

He startled to find Alya looking at him.

“Peachy,” he laughed nervously. “Perfectly peachy and pleasantly fine and _peachily perfect_.”

She raised a brow. “Good job, at least we know you won’t need lessons on alliteration.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

“So,” she said, drawing it out in that way that she did when she was up to something. “What’s it like living with your cousin?”

“It’ll be… Pleasant.”

“I’m sure.” Alya started to snicker. “Why do you hate him so much?”

“Why do I- _Look at him_ ,” he exclaimed, both hands pointed towards Felix who was now licking frosting off of a frosting knife as Marinette scolded him; as he deserved, Adrien was sure.

“So he’s a little bratty,” shrugged Alya.

“Bratty? Al, he’s not just _bratty_ ,” huffed Adrien, ignoring her snickering. "You’ll see."

Adrien was glad lunch time was over. Almost glad. Because as Alya, Nino and Adrien waited at the door, Felix made a big show of letting Marinette go.

“Maricakes, _come on_ !” he complained. “I just came into town! _Me_ . We _have_ to go to the Fall Fair! We went every year when I was here!!! And -”

She flicked his forehead in response. “Sorry to tell you Fe, but my education happens to be more important.”

 _That’s right_ , thought Adrien.

“But-”

“We’ll go this weekend!” she said exasperatedly, though Adrien could see the twitch of a smile. 

“ _Fine_.”

Marinette chuckled. “Bye, Felix.”

Grumbling, he raised a hand in goodbye as Marinette joined them with an eye roll. “Let’s go."

“I don’t know how you put up with him!” chuckled Adrien as he held the door open for her.

She looked at him strangely. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Adrien fell into step with her as the two of them followed Alya and Nino back to school. “He is… To put it delicately-”

“A little bit of an entitled asshole?” she laughed. “And a little clingy.”

“Yeah!”

Marinette shrugged. “I know he seems like too much, but… He’s sweet! And he’s had a very lonely childhood.”

Adrien winced and her eyes widened in alarm. “I- I didn’t mean it in the way of you d-doing anything or-”

“It’s alright,” he said, watching her nervous flailing, and wanting more than anything to stop her from falling back to her old ways of discomfort around him. It disheartened him somehow, that he still caught her off guard sometimes. Petulantly, he thought about how she had no such reservations around Felix. ( _Felix_! ) “I know what you meant.”

She relaxed and gave him a smile. “It’s been hard for him since his father left. And he used to come home _all_ the time before he left for London,” she said softly. “Well, I'm sure you know, he was actually really sweet back then, before his father."

Adrien didn’t, actually. They never had been that close. But he didn’t mention it. It was bad enough that Marinette's remark about Felix's lonely childhood was making him feel guilty; he hadn't even realised that him and Chloé had been excluding him to the point that Aunt Amélie had to take him out. 

“I, uh, didn’t know he was your cousin, actually, until literally today. Not sure why he’s never mentioned it before.”

Adrien wasn’t sure either. A strange thing to omit, he thought. 

He forgot to ponder over that further when Felix showed up at the end of school hours to walk her home. He decidedly ignored Alya's knowing smirk as he chatted with Nino while he waited for his car, the sight of Felix and Marinette walking home still in his peripheral vision.

**Author's Note:**

> so there. i'm trying to have felix be to marinette, what chloe is to adrien. i might expand more on this au but idk yet. we shall see. only platonic btw, no romance between those two. 
> 
> to re-iterate:  
> 1\. adrien and chloe are not really bad people for leaving felix out. kids are like that some times. it's not malicious, it just happens.  
> 2\. felix does not have a crush on marinette. [ unless i change my mind about it, in which case, i'll make it explicitly clear ]  
> 3\. this is half baked so yes, i may not have thought everything through, but i have a vague idea of this whole au. feel free to drop questions on my tumblr - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
